Like Nothing Else
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Chloe G!P and Beca teasing her multiple times not letting her reach orgasm and when she finally does it's something really different for Chloe than normal." Something about all of the orgasm denials made me feel like this should have light elements of bondage and discipline. If any of that weirds you out, don't read. Please Review!


It started out as an innocent make out session on Chloe's bed between the redhead and her girlfriend. They both had a three hour break between classes on Wednesdays and almost always used the opportunity to hook up instead of fitting in a little studying or going out to lunch for a midweek date.

Things started heating up when Chloe's boner made itself known through her jeans as she started dry humping Beca. The brunette couldn't help but smirk into the kiss. Her gorgeous girlfriend could be such a horny 12 year-old boy sometimes. "Wow, I haven't been dry humped since freshman year of high school. Nice work with the nostalgia play, Chlo."

"Sorry, I didn't even realize I was doing it." Chloe said apologetically. "Just making out with you gets me really horny."

Beca pulled her girlfriend in for another kiss. "If you wanted to move things along, why didn't you just say so? We have plenty of time for a not-so-quicky."

Chloe's signature perverted grin was quickly spreading across her face as she realized what her girlfriend was suggesting before setting to removing all of their clothes by herself.

When Chloe moved to remove Beca's shirt with one hand and unzip her pants with the other, the brunette flipped them over so she was straddling the redhead's waist. "Are you up for trying something a little different today?"

"You know I'm up for doing it in any position with you, babe." Chloe said in a husky voice as her hands moved to massage her girlfriend's boobs.

Beca grabbed the redhead's hands and trapped them above her head as she bent at the waist so her face was almost touching her girlfriend's. "Including me tying you to the bedpost?"

Chloe's eyes went wide at what the brunette was suggesting before turning to unadulterated lust. "Fuck yes. Tie me to the bed, Beca."

The brunette stood up and walked over to the closet to grab two of Chloe's scarves before making her way back to the bed where she reclaimed her spot on the redhead's waist.

Beca immediately tied one of the scarves to Chloe's wrist and tied it to the bedpost. "Can you move?"

Chloe gave a little tug. "No."

"Is it too tight on your wrist?"

"No."

"Good."

The brunette immediately tied the other wrist to the bedpost before stopping to admire her handy work. "Look at you all tied up and helpless to stop any of the things I have planned for you." Beca husked as a single finger ran down from Chloe's cheek down her face and neck, her collarbone, an erect nipple, her tight stomach, to the bulge in her jeans.

"Oh fuck, Becs. You've been planning this?"

The brunette brought her face within inches of Chloe's. "I've been fantasizing about what I would do if I had you tied up to a bed from the moment I saw you at the Activities Fair." Beca said as she moved to unbutton and unzip Chloe's jeans in one fluid motion. "You were just standing there looking adorable in that little dress." With another pull, the brunette ripped her girlfriend's jeans off of her legs before letting them drop to the floor. "When you looked at me with those big, innocent blue eyes I couldn't help but think about all of the things I would do to you if I could ever convince you to let me make you helpless."

Chloe moaned and rolled her hips, desperate for contact. "Beca, baby, I'm so turned on. Please touch me."

Beca smirked as she started tracing the outline of Chloe's cock with her finger through her boxer briefs. "Oh don't you worry baby, I'm going to touch you. But what's the fun in a big pay off without a big build up?"

"Still sounds like an awesome orgasm to me." Chloe said as she started thrusting her hips up and pulling at her restraints.

The brunette just smiled at her. "Struggle all you want, you're not getting out of those bonds until I untie you and you're not coming until I want you to come. So, you might as well kick back and enjoy the show."

"What show?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

Beca pulled her phone out of her pocket before hooking it up to Chloe's speaker and started shaking her hips to the beat as soon as "Pour Some Sugar on Me" starts playing.

The brunette started with her palms flat on her thighs before running them up her front over breasts to the collar of her shirt to pull it off and dropping it to her feet. Her bra was quick to follow.

Chloe couldn't help but stare at her girlfriend's tits and get lost in how badly she wanted to touch them. "My eyes are up here, babe." Beca joked when she realized what Chloe was really looking at.

"I know," Chloe responded without lifting her eyes.

The brunette just smirked before getting on the bed and climbing up Chloe's body until they were face-to-face. "Do you want to grab my boobs?" Beca asked in a teasing tone.

The redhead nodded franticly, giving her girlfriend a desperate look, only to have her pull away a moment after, making her groan in frustration.

Beca smirked at how worked up her girlfriend already was and quickly removed her jeans and underwear before turning the music off and going back to the bed to straddle Chloe's hips, her wet pussy seeping through the cotton of the redhead's underwear. "So, here's how things are going to go," the brunette said authoritatively as she used her pointer fingers to rub circles on the redhead's nipples. "I'm going to give you pleasure in ways you never thought imaginable, but you aren't allowed to come until I give you permission. If you do, I get to punish you and then we start all over again. Got it?"

Chloe just licked her lips and nodded. She wasn't sure where this new, dominant, kinky side of Beca was coming from, but it was turning her on to no end.

The brunette smirked at her girlfriend's willingness to submit to her. "Good."

With that, Beca moved off of Chloe's hips and positioned herself at the end of the bed, smirking deviously up at the redhead. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into.

Beca lay on her side next to Chloe and placed a few light kisses on her neck while her left hand gently caressed the skin just above the waistband of the redhead's underwear. After she felt the goose bumps began to rise, the brunette slipped her hand into the undergarment to rub her hand over Chloe's half hard cock until it was fully erect and forming a tent in her underwear.

Satisfied with her handy work, the brunette rolled off of the bed, earning a groan from her bound girlfriend, and sauntered to the end of the bed. "Those need to go." She said simply before grabbing the cotton material and ripping it down the ginger's legs. "Much better."

Chloe started pulling at her binds again, needing to do something with her hands if she couldn't touch her now throbbing cock. "Please, baby." She whimpered out.

The brunette decided to take some pity on her girlfriend. She had been good so far and deserved a little reward. "Keep your hips on the bed," Beca ordered as she crawled up the bed until her mouth was directly over Chloe's cock, take a deep breath, and took the tip into her mouth.

It took all of the redhead's will power to not start thrusting up and fucking her girlfriend's face. She was desperate to come and Beca's felt so good on her aching cock, but she didn't want to risk the consequences of disobeying the brunette's orders.

A few moments later, Chloe found herself on the edge, about to fall over it into orgasmic bliss. All she needed was a little more. That was when she made her costly mistake. The redhead thrust her hips up into her girlfriend's mouth in hopes that it would be enough to make her come.

Suddenly, all movements stopped and Chloe felt her dick sliding out of the warm, wetness of her girlfriend's mouth. The redhead shot the brunette a questioning look.

"What did I tell you before I started sucking you off?" Beca asked sternly.

"I'm not allowed to cum until you give me permission and keep my hips on the bed." Chloe rushed out.

"And did you do that?" The redhead shook her head. "What did you do wrong?"

"My hips left the bed when I started thrusting into your mouth in an attempt to make myself come." Chloe said quietly.

"Right. And what did I say would happen if you disobeyed?"

"I'd be punished." Chloe said nervously. "You're not going to hit me are you?" She asked after seeing the wicked grin that flashed across her girlfriend's face.

"Of course not. Well, not without having discussed it before hand. I'm going to punish you by making me come before you do." Beca moved so she was hovering over Chloe's face and grabbing the headboard. "Don't stop until I come." Was all the brunette said before she lowered herself onto her girlfriend's face.

Not wanting to find out what would happen if she disobeyed, the redhead immediately started eating her girlfriend out. It took Chloe longer than normal to get Beca off, she obviously wanted to make her ear it, but once Chloe sucked Beca's clit into her mouth and lightly bit down on it, the brunette was a goner.

Beca fell off of Chloe's face and took a moment to catch her breath before moving to kiss her girlfriend for a few moments.

When they pulled apart, the brunette pulled her most dominating look. "Are you ready to behave?"

Chloe just nodded frantically, desperation in her eyes.

"Good." Beca said with a smirk on her face as she kissed her girlfriend passionately before breaking it to start kissing her way down Chloe's body until she reached the top of her groin. Beca wrapped her hand tightly around the redhead's cock and started pumping slowly. "Same rules as before or I'm not letting you come until after class. Got it?"

Chloe whimpered, but nodded her understanding.

Beca slowly picked up the pace to a moderate speed. A small amount of pre-cum had started to make its way out of the tip and started rolling down Chloe's dick.

The brunette licked from base to tip, catching everything before wrapping her lips around the head of her girlfriend's cock, lightly sucking as she swallowed the pre-cum.

By this point, Chloe was so turned on that she was on the brink of madness. She knew she wouldn't be able to make it through another round without either being allowed to come or going insane. "Beca, baby, please let me come. I can't take anymore." The redhead begged with tears in her eyes from how painfully close she was at that point.

Beca decided to take some pity on her girlfriend. She had been relatively good, especially considering it had been her first time. The brunette released her girlfriend's body and straddling her thighs. "You did so well, Chlo. I'm so proud of you. You can come whenever you want." Beca said before taking all of the redhead in one thrust.

The feeling of her girlfriend's wet heat was so good that Chloe almost came on the spot, but gritted her teeth and forced herself to hold off a little longer.

Beca didn't bother with a slow build up, she knew neither of them needed it. After a few moments, the brunette was slamming herself down onto her girlfriend's cock, on the edge of orgasm. "Come for me, baby," Beca whispered between pants.

Chloe threw her head, her eyes screwed shut, as she arched her back so far in pleasure that she lifted Beca off of the bed.

Seeing her girlfriend come so hard and feeling her cum fill her up completely was like nothing Beca had ever experienced before and sent her spiraling into her own orgasm.

Having just come, Beca's orgasm wasn't out of the ordinary. Chloe's, however, went on long enough for Beca to start worrying. After getting off of the redhead, the brunette gently asked, "Baby, are you ok?" There was no response, which sent Beca into a minor panic. "Chloe, please say something so I know you're ok." The brunette said nervously as she started poking her girlfriend's side.

"Arms."

At first Beca was relieved to hear Chloe say anything, but quickly became confused as to what it meant until she looked up and saw that the redhead's arms were still restrained against the bedpost. "Shit, sorry babe." Beca muttered as she moved to untie the scarves.

Chloe's arms came flopping down as they were released from their restraints, making Chloe groan when they hit the bed. The redhead rolled onto her side and curled into a ball facing away from Beca.

The brunette immediately moved to cuddle Chloe from behind and placed soft kisses on her cheek. There were a few sniffles before the redhead's body started to shake as she cried.

Guilt and worry immediately spread throughout Beca that she may have harmed her girlfriend physically, mentally, emotionally, or any combination of the three. "Come on, Chlo, you have to talk to me. I can't fix it unless you talk to me." She urged gently.

After taking a minute to calm herself down and gather her thoughts, Chloe turned around to face Beca. "I don't know why I started crying. It's not like I was overtaken with how much I love you. But I do feel, I don't if this makes sense, but vulnerable." The redhead ducked her head in embarrassment.

Beca put a finger under Chloe's chin and forced her to look at her. "That makes total sense. Having been tied up and at my mercy required you to completely trust me and go along with what I told you to do. Now that it's over, you're feeling a little empty." The brunette stopped for a moment to allow her girlfriend to process what she had just said. "Did you like it?"

Chloe finally smiled as she nodded. "I really did. It was fun letting you have your way with me while I was helpless to do anything but lay there and take it."

Hearing that Chloe enjoyed it was a major relief to Beca. "Would you maybe consider doing it again and maybe taking things a little bit further?"

The redhead visibly tensed and bit her lip. "Maybe. I don't know."

"That's ok. We don't have to talk about it now or ever again if you decide you don't want to. Now get on your stomach so I can massage your arms. I'm sure they're tense and I don't want you to be sore."

"Yes, ma'am." Chloe purred as she did as she was told.

A light smack to her ass told the redhead that her girlfriend hadn't appreciated her comment.


End file.
